A set of nodes may be geographically distributed in an area. Each node, of the set of nodes, may perform transactions with entities. Some entities may perform transactions with multiple, different nodes at different times. For example, an entity may perform a first transaction with a first node, and may subsequently perform a second transaction at a second node.